Maybe There Are Happy Endings
by poopertrooper
Summary: A set of mini-fics featuring Sam, Gabriel, and their son Eden! Various topics and ratings, but pre-set to T for reasons. To be updated from time to time! (This is basically an AU where Gabe doesn't die and some other things that will be discussed later on)
1. Chapter 1

_He says it happens to a ton of people. But I believe Gabe's telling me that to make me feel better about the whole thing. I dropped a box of weapons from Dean's last hunt, and Eden had nearly gotten into the mess. _

Sam tries to control his breathing as he slips into the small bathroom, sliding down to the floor as he shuts the door. _I almost killed Eden._ He thinks to himself, screwing his eyes shut as he realizes how much worse things could have been. This has been normal for him in recent months, thinking worst case scenario and then nearly flipping out when his and Gabriel's young son comes near or to harm. Of course, it's nowhere near rational for him to do so.

It feels like a long stretch of time, sitting on the cool tile floor, spine against the door and hands over his face before there is a knock on the door. _Gabriel, no doubt._

"Yes?" Sam mumbles, not really wanting to talk to his lover at the moment, would rather sit on the bathroom floor until he rots.

"I needta go potty, Daddy!" there's the high-pitched voice Sam recognized in a heartbeat as Eden's, and quickly scrambles back so the door can be opened.

Eden wastes no time running in and getting himself on the training toilet, paying no mind to the fact that Sam was really in there until he's settled. He cocks his head to the side, letting his (probably too long for a three year old) auburn hair sway along with it. "Wassa matter, Daddy? You wook sad." He asks unhappily, not pleased that Sam is upset.

Sam contemplates an answer, but eventually decides to cut to the chase and say what he wants to Eden. "I'm really mad at myself, Eden. I've hurt a lot of people…"

As Sam trails off in his sentence, Eden pulls a thoughtful face as he starts to kick Sam's leg gently with his bare feet. "You needta give 'em feel bwetter kisses!"

"Most of them are in Heaven, baby." Sam responds quietly, looking at his son, who's now finishing up on the toilet, but still in thought.

"Oh. Then you pray, Daddy! I pray with you!" Eden claps his hands as he figures out a solution, and he reaches out for Sam, who grabs his tiny hands into his huge ones.

"Alright, Eden. Why don't you start off, seeing as this was your clever idea…."


	2. Peaches

"Daddy, I wanna play pirates!"

Sam is suddenly attacked from behind by a pair of hands wrapping around his head, blocking his eyes from seeing as Eden climbs over the recliner and into Sam's lap. His eyes are uncovered as Eden gets himself settled into his lap and looks up at him with wide hazel eyes and a wide smile on his face.

"So you climb over the chair to do that?" Sam chuckles, gently ruffling Eden's soft hair.

"I was preparing to 'tack you, Daddy! I's the bad pirate and you the good pirate!" Eden giggles, slipping out of Sam's lap, nearly as quick as his father back when he still had his Grace. He's on the living room floor again, running away to the other side of the room and jumping onto the loveseat, pulling off his best 'pirate' face as he stands on the seat, hand formed like a gun pointing to Sam.

"Surrender the booty, Captain Eden!" Sam calls out, pretending to draw out a sword, and pointing it in Eden's direction.

Just so happened that Gabriel had to come into the room, and walked into the beginning of this 'fight'. Eden saw this as an opportunity and grabbed Gabriel by the arm and nearly pulling him next to him. "You comes cwoser an' Dada gets it!" Eden can't stop giggling now, and Sam's not sure how he finds it _this _funny. Then again, it's hard to understand toddlers.

"Whoa, what the hell's going on?" Gabriel asks, completely oblivious to what had occurred minutes before.

"I's bad pirate and Daddy gotta save you from me!"

"_Oh._ I'm very scared, then! Sammich, you better save me from this scary pirate!" Gabriel tries to participate, but alias, he's failing slightly. Eden does not seem to notice or care, because he's starting to make shooting noises towards Sam.

"Pew pew pew! You s'waited too long, Daddy!"

"Oh noooooo! I'm so sorry, Gabe!" Sam fake moans as he slowly crumples to the floor, Eden breaks into giggling hysterics, having to plop onto the loveseat so he wouldn't fall off. Gabriel begins to laugh too, quieter as he covers his mouth.

Sam takes a moment before he sits himself up on the hardwood floor, and grins at his lover and child's antics at the loveseat.

Eden soon recovers from his giggling fit and crawls off of the mustard yellow loveseat, going back over to where Sam sat, and wrapping his arms around his neck, face nuzzled into his shirt.

"Woves you, Daddy." He murmurs, and Gabe makes a offended noise.

"What about your Da? I think I made a damn good hostage! I feed you candy after dinner!"

"You too, Dada! Woves you too!"

That's when the smoke alarm goes off with a loud shriek in the kitchen.

"Oh _shit! That's dinner!_" Gabriel says, sounding exasperated as he rushes off into the kitchen to eliminate the problem, leaving Sam and Eden giggling together in the living room.

Sam thinks that things couldn't be better. He has his archangel and their baby boy, and nothing supernatural has happened in so long. He loves it, so much. He wishes it could stay like this forever.


End file.
